


Wicked Man's Rest

by Caves



Series: One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Just a comfort fic designed to make u feel better, M/M, Self Care, Tim taking care of Jack but not in an overbearing or weird way, does it count as self care if its ur body double, not unrealistic but soft, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: Timothy cares about Jack, even if he's sometimes an asshole.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Series: One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Wicked Man's Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadNation666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadNation666/gifts).



> Sorry, I'm not good at summaries. This is short and sweet. Just some feel good comfort wrapped up in a fic.

During work hours, Handsome Jack's a complete asshole. Killing a peon or two, going off on anyone who breathes near him incorrectly. Long days, short tempers. Most employees feel a confusing mixture of fear and admiration for the man. Though, none of them ever truly know what's coming next. That's the Handsome Jack experience, baby!

But the _Jack experience_? That's rare to see. Sure, everyone's been threatened by Handsome Jack, but how many people have comforted him? How many people have treated him with a sense of normalcy? How many people know his favorite food or his favorite number (even if it's cliche)? The answer is two and a half people. One of those people being Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack Döppelganger and friend of Jack. Timothy knows Jack well. It's part of his job description obviously, being the man's body double and all. 

Usually, after a shitty day, Timothy makes sure that he's the first person home. Whether it's cancelling meetings or creating some kind of technical problem preventing Jack from leaving the office early, Tim always finds a way to be at the penthouse first. At the beginning, it was really just an accident. A no-name investor cancelled their meeting last minute so Timothy got to leave work two hours early. He never got much free time, so he decided to cook. Cooking used to be a hobby of his, before... well everything that had happened. It couldn't hurt to have some fun and have a hot meal ready on the table for when Jack got off work.

When Jack finally came in, he was unusually quiet. Timothy didn't even hear him until he heard some rummaging around in the kitchen. At this point, Timothy had already eaten, put away the leftover food, and had fallen asleep on the couch. Tim found Jack leaning against the kitchen counter, beer in hand and a sullen look on his face. Their eyes met, a moment of silent communication, and suddenly, Timothy understood. He didn't ask any questions; he didn't offer apologies or pitied glances. Timothy grabbed the extra plate of food from the fridge, and stood next to Jack unobtrusively while the microwave hummed. After the timer _ding!_ ed, Timothy took the plate, grabbed a fork, and placed them on the table. Timothy pulled the chair from under the table and gestured for Jack to sit. As Jack took his place at the table, Timothy sat opposite of him. Neither of them spoke.

When Jack finished eating, he leaned back in the chair with his legs spread and one hand behind his head. After a moment, he sighed. Timothy could see the tension melting away. That night the dinner table was a safe space, an island of calm in the hectic ocean that was Handsome Jack's daily life. Safe enough, in fact, that Jack smiled; a genuine and warm, toothy grin. That smile sparked joy for Tim.

From then on out, Timothy made it his own personal mission to make Jack smile. That meant rushing home on rough days so that he could make Jack's life just a little bit easier. Eventually, Timothy learned different ways to help. Some nights that meant holding Jack while he cried himself to sleep and then never speaking of it again. Other times that meant drawing warm baths and setting out fluffy towels for the man after he'd holed himself away in his office for days at a time. Timothy cared for Handsome Jack, even with his outbursts and bad moods. All in all, Jack was still human. Tim thought most humans deserve to have at least one person watching out for them. 

So, when Handsome Jack is watching out for an entire galaxy, Timothy Lawrence is watching out for Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, Prinsu (@deadnation666). p.s. check out his fics they're DOPE.  
> For some reason I find writing so much easier when it's for someone else. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
